


Got You

by Lady_Trevelyan84



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Trevelyan84/pseuds/Lady_Trevelyan84
Summary: You are a new member of OverWatch and you get way over your head.





	Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Nicole/gifts).



You honestly didn't think in a million years you would be in the predicament you were in now. But honestly it was your fault and you kicked yourself mentally for it. You were the newest member of Overwatch and this was a easy mission or so you thought.  
You were tied up and bound to the bed while the Famed Reaper himself loomed over you. “Well hello you're finally up and here I thought I would have to take you like that.” He was staring down at you,his bone white mask a bright contrast to his black clothing.   
You knew of Reaper and what he was capable off. You heard the stories of him killing and consuming souls. You thought this was it I'm gonna die. “What do you want with me.” He slowly takes of his mask and looks at you licking his lips. “Oh I have plenty planned for you mi nena.” His hand comes to your chin and lifts it.   
He turns your head side to side and hums in approval. He then lowers his face to yours and kisses you. You should be afraid but you're not. You have to admit you kinda like it. He continues kissing you and licking your lower lip and you open up for him.   
You feel yourself getting wet just from the kiss. Oh god is this really happening,then he stop. You whine is disapproval and he laughs. You look at him confused and that when he begins to remove pieces of his armor. Oh you know exactly where this is going.  
Once he's done taking every piece of armor off you can't stop but stare at his toned body. You feel yourself getting even more wet. “This is where it's gonna get fun and if you're a good girl then maybe I'll let you cum.” Little moans escape your mouth as he starts to make his way up your body.  
You are still tied up and you really wanna touch him. You feel his rock hard huge cock rub between your thighs and you moan even more. He stops at your breast and takes your pert nipple into his mouth.   
You arch your back begging for more,relishing in the feeling. His hands roam your body, warming everywhere it touches. “This is how it's gonna go I'm gonna Fuck you till you're begging me to stop and I'm still gonna keep going and like I said before if you behave I'll let you cum.”  
He removes your pants pulling them down with your panties in one fluid motion and you gasp at the air hitting your sensitive clit. He hovers over you and without warning plunges deep into your wanting sex. You can't hold back the loud moan that escapes your lips.   
You hold onto his broad shoulders while he pounds into you and you cry out his name. “ah Reaper god it feels so good,more please more.” He stops thrusting and you wonder if you did something wrong. He doesn't pull out but he looks at you “ it's Gabriel call me Gabriel.” Then he starts again and he begins to growl like really growl and god that was hot.   
He stops to turn you around and unties the rope. “Get on your hands and Knees now!” You do it without hesitation and he thrusts back into you without warning and you cry out. “Aye yes Gabriel I'm such a naughty girl please punish me.” He wraps his hand around your throat but not tight enough so you can't breathe. It feels amazing and he's hitting your sensitive spot over and over. You pulse around his cock and you feel the build up. Like you're about to break and you can't hold on any longer.  
“Ah Gabriel I'm gonna cum please I need to cum.” He thrust even faster and his pace becomes erratic. You know he's close and he dips his hand between your thighs. He begins to circle your bud while he pounds you faster and faster. You can't hold on and he pinches your clit. “Cum for me mi nena” he whispers in your ear and you let go. You cum so hard you see stars and then you feel him cumming right after. Filling you up with his warm seed. He holds you until you come down from your euphoric state. Your breathing slows down and he pulls out slowly. You feel the mixture of his cum and yours drip down your thighs.   
He gets up and wipes himself off and begins to get dressed. You are about you ask if you can see him again and he looks at you “ I'm just gonna keep you in suspense mi flor.” and like that he's gone.


End file.
